


Peter Parker's Life(Now Including One Additional Random Straggler)

by WizardSandwich



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, all the characters are probably out of character but whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: In which I attempt write and rewrite events in Peter Parker's life to include others and just generally AU.





	Peter Parker's Life(Now Including One Additional Random Straggler)

**Author's Note:**

> Matt and Peter and everyone are probably out of character but I published this anyway, so have it and tell me how to fix characterization too. Also, I literally just smashed an unestablished as heck AU oneshot here, that is what this is.

Matt is barely in the field for five seconds before he recognizes a heartbeat on the other side of the airport. His body tenses and the heartbeat seems to pick up as the other notices both him and his familiar cues. Matt almost wants to laugh in amusement, because it never ceases to amaze him that the childish fear of a disappointed parent lingers in Peter, even when Matt isn’t even his real father.

Around him, the talking takes a tense turn and the fight seems ready to begin and pick up, like the words coming out now were filler, not that any of the conversation meant anything. They had all decided this would end in a fight long before it began.

The conversation dies out and Matt decides that then is a good time to cut in as he growls out a low and rough, “Spider-Man.”

It echoes across the airport and Matt can feel all of the other heroes freeze around him before they can even begin anything. The airport falls silent and Peter’s heartbeat becomes one of Matt’s only focuses as it only becomes more and more erratic. He can almost imagine Peter frantically looking for an escape. He hears Peter’s boots scrape against the concrete despite the distance and he knows that he’s trying to leave as quickly as possible.

“Spider-Man,” his voice holds all of the authority he’s practiced with Peter. Peter thinks better of his escape once he hears the tone and the sound of his boots against the pavement stops. Matt thinks he stopped mid-step and is frozen in a pose that would be called comical.

Tony Stark seems to perceive Daredevil as a threat to Peter’s safety and Matt has to wonder how much Tony knows about both Peter and him. Does he know that Peter is seventeen? Does he know that his adopted father is the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen? Matt doesn’t know and he’s dying to find out, if only to protect both himself and Peter.

Matt thinks that Tony has moved in front of Peter and is eyeing Matt with a gaze full of distrust, anyway. He doesn’t know that he has legal guardianship of Peter then and Matt isn’t sure how long he could keep it that way. He still had to get Peter to go home and maybe pull the ‘you’re grounded for ten years’ card while he was at it. And maybe get some ice cream for managing to pull one over on Matt, which always deserved a reward, no matter the outcome.

“Spider-Man,” Matt says, a third time for extra measure and much calmer this time. Peter seems to give into the indirect command to ‘come here, right now’ which had been established in his ‘dad voice’, as Peter called it. He hears the shuffle of Peter’s boots against the ground again and it is then, as Peter makes a slow and snail pace approach, that he feels the eyes of the other heroes on him. Matt glares at the heroes collected around him and he can feel their gazes look the other way.

Peter lets out something of a sound in protest, as Tony Stark only moves to stop Peter. Peter then looks to Matt and says, in an almost whine, “Daredevil,” hoping Matt will change his mind and let him fight, but Matt doesn’t and only sends a stern look in Peter’s direction. The younger lets out another sound, but this one of disappointment, Matt thinks it’s because Peter really wanted to be able to say he punched Captain America in the face.

Peter moves around Tony Stark, who makes a noise of confusion and Matt can only bet his face reflects the same. The man doesn't try to stop Peter this time, much to Matt’s relief because now all he wanted to do was get Peter home as soon as possible. And get the ice cream that Peter had still earned.

Within seconds of his walking, Peter is slumping toward him, dragging his feet on the ground and he whines out a, “Devil.”

Matt’s grin is teasing as he returns a, “Spider.”

The heroes seem to break out of their state in the teasing, Matt being less serious than he was seconds ago. Scott is the first one to speak, “What’s going on here?”

Peter replies, the whine still in his voice, “I’m going into the vigilante doghouse.”

Matt snorts, “After ice cream.”

Matt can only imagine Peter crinkling his nose and his mask in the process, “Huh, thought I’d be out of ice cream for a while.”

Someone makes a noise of exasperation and confusion and Matt wants to laugh again. It’s Wanda who speaks this time and it sends a chill down his spine, it has since he met her, “That doesn’t explain anything.”

Peter stops right next to Matt, “It doesn’t have to, just means I can’t Spider-Man for weeks without an angry bloodhound coming to drag me away.”

Matt feels Peter plop to the ground as much as he hears it and he sits down next to him with no complaint. The Winter Soldier, Bucky, makes a comment next, “You act like he’s your dad.”

Matt can practically hear the heroes freeze again and the quiet, “Oh my god, Tony, you recruited an angry bloodhound’s kid,” from across the airport.

The smack that Peter’s face makes as it falls into his hands is satisfying and Matt figures that Steve is looking down at Peter as he asks, “How old are you?”

Peter, his voice muffled by his hands, only groans out, “I was gonna let it be a Twilight reference but then I realized that you’re an old man and I decided no. ‘M seventeen.”

Matt lets out a small laugh and Peter leans against his side. A few more moments pass and he had already quickly decided that he and Peter were leaving before it got more awkward. Matt pushes Peter away, lightly, and stands before holding out a hand for Peter, “C’mon, kid.”

Peter pulls himself up and chirps out an, “Okay, dad,” before turning and waving to Iron Man’s team, “Bye, I had fun with the almost beating up Captain America.”

Steve whispers a strained, “Dad,” under his breath as if establishing that he almost fought a teenager for the final time and Clint calls out, “Wait, you’re leaving?”

Matt waves them away with a quick, “Yeah.”


End file.
